This invention relates to the field of medical devices known as syringe pumps, in which a syringe is placed with its plunger connected by a plunger clamp to the drive mechanism of the pump which pushes the plunger inwardly of the syringe barrel or cylinder at a controlled rate to force the contents of the syringe out at a controlled rate into tubing which leads to a patient being fed or infused intravenously.
Prior art devices of this type have either had provision for only one syringe, or for two syringes of the same size to be operated by the same drive mechanism at the same rate. The present invention provides seating recesses for two or more syringes of different sizes, and a corresponding number of independently operable drive mechanisms to control the outward flow from each syringe independently and at different rates of flow. In this way, nutritional elements which require a larger syringe cylinder or barrel can be fed at one rate of flow while medicinal substances for which smaller syringes are more appropriate can be fed at a different rate of flow. A third syringe can also be provided for in accordance with this invention to flush out the lines, having a separate third driving mechanism and separate control to regulate the time and rate of operation of the third syringe. This invention is primarily for use in the care of infants who require intravenous feeding or infusion.
Examples of prior art devices in this field are disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,049 discloses a double syringe holder for operating two syringes simultaneously by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,030 discloses a two syringe-like device for implanting into animals and infusing substances at different time intervals to observe the reaction of the animal to each of the different infusions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,653 discloses a double barrel type of syringe for operation by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,275 discloses a Y-connector for connection of a common outlet lead and needle to two separate supply sources for infusion into a patient's arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,757 discloses a pair of syringes of the same size mounted together in a holding device for manual operation, the syringes being connected at their outlet ends to a common outlet tubing by a manifold type connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,977 discloses a medical injecting apparatus having two syringes connected to a common needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,160 discloses a syringe-like medical device having two chambers or barrels connected to a common outlet tube by a Y-type connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,388 discloses a syringe device having a triple outlet.
None of the prior art devices discloses a syringe pump mechanism in which a pluarlity of different size syringes can be mounted and connected to separate electrically powered driving mechanisms for independently controlling the flow rate of each syringe into a common tube leading to an infant being fed or infused intravenously by the device.